total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Interaction Pages Rules (must read)
Okay, so lately there has been more and more interaction pages being created and added to this wiki. Some I think are deserving to be made a page, but some I don't think are like someone created a page called Cody and Dave. I didn't see the point of that, as there was like hardly No interaction between them. So these are the Rules. Oh, and if you want to create an Interaction Page, you MUST message me LlewellynIsAwesome!, and showcase to me the Overview of there Interactions. This is a Rule from now on, Thanks. This also counts for all the other Admins as well. You must message me before making them. :D Friendship interaction pages Okay, so I know there are a tonne of Friendship's in the Season's, and that some are very deserving to be made. So most of these pages will be pretty large, and a good size. But this also depends on the amount of episodes they had interactions on. But the biggest reason to why the creation of a Friendship interaction page will be is how big the page would be. If you are doing a single season friendship (e.g. Cameron and Sky), the page must have about 2-4 very detailed episodes, with a lot of description. If you are doing a Multi Season Friendship page (e.g. Noah and Tyler, Duncan and Sky), the page must have about 6-7 very detailed episodes, with a lot of description. There must be importance to a Season:plays are role in at least two episodes, they might be in an alliance, must have directly interacted with each other for at least two episodes, they must have some similarities (e.g. Noah and Tyler, in which they both never made the Merge before). Rejected pages: *Cody and Dave. *Dave and Tyler (rejected on the 22nd September) Approved pages: *Noah and Tyler *Duncan and Sky *Cameron and Sky *Cameron and Tyler *Cody and Tyler *Courtney and Tyler *Chris McLean and Tyler *Courtney and Sky *Duncan and Scott *Lindsay and Tyler *Dawn and Noah *Gwen and Sky (accepted on the 27th September) *Gwen and Tyler (rejected on the 25th September, accepted on the 27th September) Pending pages: *Lindsay and Samey *Cody and Sky *Heather and Tyler *Dawn and Lindsay Conflict interaction pages Conflicts are the second most focus interaction next to couples, with each season having 2 or 3 major conflicts. So its no wonder these pages should be bigger than friendship pages. But then again it depends on how big the page is. So if you are doing a Single Season conflict page (e.g. Chris McLean and Tyler), the page must have about 3-5 very detailed episodes, with a lot of description. So if you are doing a Multi Season conflict page (e.g. Chef Hatchet and Duncan, Scott and Sky), the page must have about 6-7 very detailed episodes, with a lot of description. Importance for single season: The two have a history in the past, play a role in at least 3 episodes, might of been in an alliance or on opposing alliances, tried getting rid of the other perosn before, have direct interaction in at least 2 episodes. Rejected pages: *Cameron and Dave *Dave and Heather (rejected on the 22nd September) Approved pages: *Chef Hatchet and Duncan *Chris McLean and Tyler *Scott and Sky *Courtney and Duncan *Duncan and Tyler *Duncan and Noah (accepted on the 26th September) Pending pages: *Scott and Sugar Everyone interaction pages Everyone pages should strictly for those who: A) appear in more than one Season. B) those who reach the merge or at the very least have pass 8-10 episodes in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 - Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 C) had reach the final five at any point D) in a relationship with another character E) have at least 4 focus episodes, not counting the episode they were eliminated in. F) MUST have at least one interaction page with another contestant.'' (COMPULSORY)'' The page must have F and at least 4 of these points of the remaining five, to pass and be created. If you don't have more then 4 points +, the page should be strictly be declined to be made. Rejected pages: *Everyone and Dave *Everyone and Dawn *Everyone and Gwen *Everyone and Heather *Everyone and LeShawna *Everyone and Samey *Everyone and Scarlett *Everyone and Cody (rejected on the 27th September) *Everyone and Cameron (rejected on the 27th September) Aporoved pages: *Everyone and Duncan *Everyone and Scott *Everyone and Sky *Everyone and Tyler Panding pages: *Everyone and Courtney *Everyone and Lindsay *Everyone and Noah *Everyone and Ella Note: So I will say it again, to make sure you understand this okay? You MUST message me and get my saying to create the Interaction page. Okay? This is a rule from now on! Please message LlewellynIsAwesome! You may create a whole userpage extension page on your Userpage for the pages, and then show me the completed version if you want, thanks. If you don't know how to make a userpage extension page, I will explain. Go to your Userpage, and click edit. Type in the page you want somewhere (make sure it is a link). For example type in source mode User:yourusername/name of page. Once you've done that click on the red link, which will take you to a new page and click "Create". This will start up a blank page, where you just type some words and publish it. And la voila you have yourself a userpage extension. Category:Blog posts